


I used a fanfic generator using hetalia

by AnimeWolfGirl



Series: HetaliaFanficsUsingAGenerator [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Idontevenknowanymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolfGirl/pseuds/AnimeWolfGirl
Summary: I used a fanfic generator using hetaliaRead it*whispers* doooo iiiittttttHere's what its like:"Who are you guys anyway?""Yo yo yo I am Kiku" said Kiku, pretending to be cool."Yo yo yo I am Elizabeth" said Elizabeth, who was actually really cool!"Our next class is next" said Lili."I noticed. We should go together." said Alfred.So they did.Heres another quote:"ARrrr" said Ivan as he punched himself in the face.





	I used a fanfic generator using hetalia

This is a story about how Ivan,Lili and Kiku all first met. It takes place in NewIslands Highschool before all the events, incidents and happenings happened..  
In this story Riverview is a jock, Kiku is a dork and Alfred is the school pet.

We join our bros as they first check their school timetables.

"Who are you guys anyway?"  
"Yo yo yo I am Kiku" said Kiku, pretending to be cool.  
"Yo yo yo I am Elizabeth" said Elizabeth, who was actually really cool!  
"Our next class is next" said Lili.  
"I noticed. We should go together." said Alfred.  
So they did.

When they got to class they went in and went to their chairs.  
The chairs were hard and made from wood. Probably hard wood.  
They sat down on their chairs (different ones).  
At that moment Ivan came into the class room.  
"omg! look its Ivan " said Lili.

  
"Welcome class" said the teacher.  
"Your first class, ever, is information technology. So open your books to page 86 and start learning."  
Alfred started learning intensely. His mind was filled with Information Technology.  
Kiku was actually trying to learn stuff, but failing because they sucked hard.  
Ivan looked like they were studying, but Alfred knew they was clearly just faking it. Probably cheating. Yes, his was cheating at learning.

"Stop cheating!" said Alfred  
"Screw you!" said Ivan

Teacher turned around.

"Who said that?"  
"Alfred and Ivan did!" said Kiku, who was keen to grass people up. Because Kiku sucks.  
"This is my final warning you two!" said Teacher.  
Alfred went back to his chemistry book to continue learning.

Ivan, however, had other evil plans.  
He cackled.  
"You cant make me actually do work you idiots. I am Ivan!"

From his desk he then got out pulse pistol and fired a few rounds at the teacher.  
The teacher dropped like a stone.

"hahaha...thats better." said Ivan.

Alfred got up  
"This is wrong. You cant do this"  
"Whos going to stop me? you? Your just a pipsqueak. I eat that for lunch!"

Alfred couldn't take it any more, and launched his very first super strength attack against Ivan. Right in his head!  
Ivan retaliated though, pinning Alfred to the floor.   
Alfred flipped him over, chucking in a few good punches. Ivan tried to flip him off, but failed.  
After a few minutes of rolling around on the floor....they had to stop because the the intercomm was going off. 

"Would Alfred and Ivan please report to my office".  
"crap he must have heard the shot fired"

  
**(A/N - Actually it was Kiku who secretly told the principle. Because they sucked and were always a nark.)**

They both walked in silence to the principles office.  


Suddenly Ivan stopped.

"ARG what you doing Alfred!!! STOP HITTING ME. IT HURTS"  
"hu?" said Alfred, who was not in any way touching Ivan.  
"I"LL GIVE YOU MY LAUNCH MONEY!!"  
"I'm not"  
"ARrrr" said Ivan as he punched himself in the face.

Just then the principle came out of his office.

"Stop that"  
"But I didn't do.." started Alfred.  
"He was beating me sir. He was beating me up badly" said Ivan.

Things were looking dark for Alfred. Really, really dark.

"hmmm" said the principle wisely.

"Very well, your punishment is being expelled  
"ha serves him right!" said Ivan gloatingly.  
"I meant for you!"  
"WHAT?" screamed Ivan  
"I saw your little 'act'. I know Alfred didnt beat you up. You see, the walls to my office are glass"  
Alfred looked at the wall next to him. Yes, it was glass. Completely transparent.

"But this is so unfair! How was I supposed to know I could be seen!"  
"tough shit" said the principle.

Alfred started crying...but this time it was tears of joy

The End


End file.
